


Recognition

by crossingwinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fourth Year, things that just randomly come to me...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first night of the Tournament, Igor Karkaroff sees a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

It’s not the scar on the boy’s head that makes Igor recognize the boy at once: it’s the nose, the chin, the shape of the face.

_“You know, Padfoot, I don’t much care for this one,” calls the man.  There’s blood gushing down the side of his face from where Igor’s spell had hit him, and when that spell had hit, the man’s face turned from exhilarated—almost humorous—joy to something vicious.  It had made Igor smile._

_“Well, quit toying with him and end it, Prongs,” called Bellatrix’s bloodtraitor cousin._

_The man’s face was suddenly lit by a dry blue-white light as a sphere ignited at the tip of his wand, pulsating in and out, growing with every shift._

_The light illuminated the darkness in the man’s face.  “That was my fiancée you were torturing, Karkaroff.”_

Igor blanches.


End file.
